1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for starting a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, to a method for starting a motor vehicle without a physical key or a permanent remote key.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to start a motor vehicle by use of a physical key or by use of a permanent remote key. A problem is that only a fixed number of such physical keys or permanent remote keys are associated with a particular vehicle, and it is time consuming and fairly lengthy and/or inconvenient process to create additional such physical keys or permanent remote keys. Another problem is that physical keys or permanent remote keys are permanent pieces of hardware associated with a particular vehicle. If a temporary user of such a dedicated key does not return the key to the owner of the vehicle after use, then the key is lost to the owner and must be replaced by the owner.